Over the years, digital content has gained increasing popularity with consumers. With the ever-growing amount of digital content available to consumers through the Internet using computers, smart phones, and other sources, consumers have access to a vast amount of content. Furthermore, many devices (e.g., smartphones) and services are readily available that allow consumers to capture and generate video content.
Off-the-shelf video editing applications provide users with the capability to incorporate special effects into captured images, audio and video. Some video editing/playback applications allow users to incorporate comments and tags at specific points within the video. However, the video editing process can be a time-consuming task, particularly when videos are rendered every time the user elects to edit the video. Video editing applications typically employ various compression techniques to reduce the amount of storage space that a digital video requires. However, even in a compressed format, significant processing time is required during the rendering and re-rendering processes in order to incorporate special effects into a digital video.